At Night
by MTVbabe11
Summary: Now a twoshot. Even if it was Jack Elizabeth was crying over, Will would always wipe up the tears. WE with hints of JE. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a quick one shot continuing from where the movie left off, except it skips forward to that night. In this story at least, they're all staying at Tia Dalma's for a day or so before leaving. WE with hints of JE. And I don't own POTC or anything related to it, of course. Please R&R! **

* * *

"She loves _him_," Will whispered to the night, testing the words. "She loves Jack." 

Will sat up in his cot and examined the loft Tia Dalma had stuck them all. Elizabeth had still not come up. It was late, past midnight, and Elizabeth was still downstairs, her voice inaudible. But every so often he heard Tia Dalma's strong, accented voice floating up to the loft. With a sigh Will flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

And to think, once Norrington was out of the picture, Will actually believed they were going to be married.

A moment later a floorboard creaked. "Will?" Elizabeth whispered in a hoarse voice. Will lifted his head. She stood there, arms crossed, with a tear soaked face. He sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Her face shattered and she took a seat on the bed, burrowing her face into Will's chest as she sobbed. He held her close.

"Is it Jack?" Will whispered. She continued to sob.

"It's all my fault," she cried in a muffled voice.

"He elected to stay behind. It was his choice, Elizabeth."

She gasped and cried harder.

He couldn't even comfort her.

Did he even deserve her?

But more than anything, more than wanting her to marry him, Will just wanted her to be happy. From the moment he had stepped into Tia Dalma's shack he had known--he had to do whatever it took to make her happy. Will would always be there for her, even if it meant wiping up the tears wept for Jack.

After a few more moments she pulled away and looked at him hard in the eyes. "I love you, Will," she said.

He knit his eyebrows together and paused. "I love you too," he replied finally. She nodded and sniffled. Then she laid back down on the small narrow bed and closed her eyes. Will watched her for a moment before joining her, wrapping his arms around her and closing his own eyes.

Tomorrow, Will would wonder if she had meant what she said. Tomorrow, Will would wonder if she loved Jack. Tomorrow, Will would question everything.

But tonight, he had Elizabeth in his arms, and that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo this is a companion to the first part. Basically it shows what Elizabeth was talking to Tia Dalma about before she went upstairs to Will in tears. The two parts overlap a little bit at the end. Also, I tried my best to mimic Tia Dalma's accent. Note the word tried. And again I don't own POTC. Please R&R!

* * *

Elizabeth had been sitting there for 10 minutes, but still, niether talked. 

Everyone else had gone upstairs to bed but Elizabeth had stayed. Tia Dalma walked around quietly, putting objects in their proper places and doing mindless work.

"Were you and Jack ever romanticly attached?" Elizabeth asked suddenly.

Tia Dalma chuckled and began to pour herself some tea. "Who hasn't been?"

Elizabeth paused. "Did you break it off? Or did he?"

"Eh," Tia Dalma said as she took a seat across from Elizabeth. "A lot of things did. You thinkin' of startin' something?"

"I killed him," Elizabeth blurted out. "I handcuffed him to the Black Pearl so the Kraken would spare us."

Tia Dalma blinked and nodded.

"And the last thing I said to him was that I wasn't sorry. And I hadn't been."

"But ya are now," Tia Dalma said softly.

"He was a good man," she whispered, and she was crying now. "I honestly do believe that."

"Miss. Swan." Tia Dalma leaned across the table with a wide grin. "Is dat all there is? A bit of guilt?"

_No,_ Elizabeth thought. _And whatever else there is absolutely terrifies me because it's not right._ Her heart pounded and fled.

Tia Dalma stood and went to put away her mug, still filled to the top with tea. "Watcha got there, Missy, is lust."

"Lust?" Elizabeth repeated. "Are you implying that I'm attracted to Jack?"

"It's better dan what you are implying."

"And what's that?"

Tia Dalma smiled and took a seat. "Dat your in love wit him."

Elizabeth had no answer.

"Do you know what Jack Sparrow is?" Tia Dlama asked. "He's freedom. Jack is no rules, liberation, a life at sea. He's without bounderies, a map wit no edge or finish. Jack is the sea's waves."

"Then what is Will?" Elizabeth said.

"You tell me. What is Will?

"I don't know," Elizabeth confessed. "He's just always beeen Will. The man I thought I loved...and whom I may still love..." she trailed off, confused.

"Will is destiny," Tia Dalma breathed. She shook her hair back and left her eyes wide and unblinking. "He's a dieing pureness, a bravery. If Jack is the waves than Will is the sea's _heart._"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "You're not making any sense!"

"Maybe not," Tia Dalma said slowly. "And I can't tell ya how you feel. You need to find your own difference between love and lust."

Elizabeth found new tears forming in her eyes. "And in the meantime?"

Tia Dalma shrugged and pounted to the stairs. "Get some rest." Elizabeth ran her hand across her eyes and stared at the wet spot's on her sleeve. Than she ran up the stairs, her hair floating behind her. When she got to the top, she searched the large room for Will.

She spotted his bed in the back corner, furthest from the other crew members.

"Will?" she whispered. He sat up right away.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediatly.

And for a second, she saw everything in Will. She saw a love, a future, a child, the entire world, all in Will. Than it passed and he was just Will, tired and handsome as his injured body melted into the bed.

Elizabeth took a seat and burrowed her head in his chest. His arms wrapped around her. She didn't know what she wanted, not really, but right now, she knew she wanted this.


End file.
